memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Carver
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Guest Actress |characters = Nadet }} Mary Carver was an actress who appeared as Nadet/Bernadette Fuller in the first season episode . Between 1952 and 1968, Carver was married to director Joseph Sargent with whom she had two daughters, Athena and . Carver may be best known for playing Cecilia Simon, the mother to the title stars of the CBS television series from 1981 until 1989, produced by Bill Dial between 1984 and 1986. She reprised her role for the television movie Simon & Simon: In Trouble Again (1995, with Marshall R. Teague, Darleen Carr, John Billingsley, Ron Sarchian, Dane Farwell, Darrell Craig Davis, and Randy Hall with a story and teleplay by Rob Hedden). With a career spanning over 70 years, Carver made her first acting appearances in films such as the romance Goodbye, My Fancy (1951, with Morgan Farley), the war drama From Here to Eternity (1953), the drama Bigger Than Life (1956, with Gail Bonney), the crime drama Emergency Hospital (1956, with Rhodes Reason, William Boyett, and George Sawaya), the comedy Kathy O' (1958), the Western The Wild and the Innocent (1959. with Albert Cavens, Charles Seel, and Vince St. Cyr), and the crime drama Pay or Die! (1960, with Robert Ellenstein and Barry Russo) and in television series such as Lux Video Theatre (1951), Whirlybirds (1957, with Kenneth Tobey and William Schallert), Black Saddle (1959), Steve Canyon (1959), The Donna Reed Show (1959), The Law and Mr. Jones (1960, with Phillip Pine), Westinghouse Preview Theatre (1961), It's a Man's World (1962, with Glenn Corbett), The Twilight Zone (1963, with Nan Martin and Phillip Pine), and Gunsmoke (1956-1963, with Benjie Bancroft, Fred Carson, William Meader, William Schallert, and Jimmie Booth). Further television work includes episodes of My Three Sons (1963), Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre (1964, with Torin Thatcher), The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1966, with Roy Sickner, Dallas Mitchell, Byron Morrow, Bill Quinn, and Noel De Souza), The Virginian (1967, with William Windom, Malachi Throne, Harry Landers, Paul Carr, and Gil Perkins), Monty Nash (1971), Mannix (1972, with Nehemiah Persoff, Susan Bay, and Jason Wingreen), McCloud (1974, with Eugene Roche, Gregory Sierra, Ken Lynch, Teri Garr, Michael Pataki, and Booth Colman), Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman (1976, with Graham Jarvis, Salome Jens, and Ed Begley, Jr.), Sara (1976, with Harry Townes), Most Wanted (1977, with Ned Romero), Delvecchio (1977, with Mario Roccuzzo and James B. Sikking), The Rockford Files (1977, with Diana Ewing, Craig Wasson, and Chuck Hicks), Family (1978, with Steven Anderson), Lou Grant (1978), $weepstake$ (1979), Stone (1979, with Kim Hamilton, Mariette Hartley, Phillip Pine, and Paul Sorensen), Beyond Westworld (1980, with Nancy Harewood and Rene Auberjonois), Quincy M.E. (1978, 1980, and 1983, with Garry Walberg, John S. Ragin, Robert Ito, Sharon Acker, John Anderson, Scott Marlowe, Paul Carr, Evelyn Guerrero, Diana Muldaur, and Jeri Ryan), Tales from the Darkside (1986), and Head of the Class (1988, with Jeannetta Arnette). She also appeared in the horror film Dream No Evil (1970, with Marc Lawrence, Michael Pataki, and Paul Prokop), the drama Glass Houses (1972, with Phillip Pine), the thriller 3 Women (1977, with Sierra Pecheur, Craig Richard Nelson, and Dennis Christopher), the fantasy drama I Never Promised You a Rose Garden (1977, with Clint Howard, Jeff Conaway, Nancy Parsons, Richard Herd, and Irene Roseen), the television thriller The Lazarus Syndrome (1978, with John de Lancie), the television adventure Through the Magic Pyramid (1981, with Vic Tayback), the comedy Protocol (1984, with Chris Sarandon, Gail Strickland, Cliff DeYoung, Keith Szarabajka, Ed Begley, Jr., Kenneth Mars, Joel Brooks, Grainger Hines, Jeanne Mori, George D. Wallace, and Paul Willson), and the crime drama Best Seller (1987, with George Coe, Branscombe Richmond, and Seymour Cassel). Following her eight years on Simon & Simon, Carver guest-starred in Dear John (1989, with Jane Carr and Harry Groener), Gabriel's Fire (1990, with Madge Sinclair and Len Cariou), The Visitor (1997, with Leon Rippy and Eve Brenner), The Guardian (2002, with Raphael Sbarge, John de Lancie, and Vaughn Armstrong), The Court (2002, with Brenda Strong), and ER (2002, with Brian McNamara, Dave Power, and Michelle C. Bonilla), lent her voice to the animated series Trigun (1998), and appeared in the horror film Arachnophobia (1990, with Brian McNamara, Mark L. Taylor, and Roy Brocksmith), the television drama Family Album (1994, with Keone Young, Lena Banks, Brett Cullen, and Jeffrey Byron), the drama Safe (1995, with April Grace), the television drama Nothing Lasts Forever (1995, with Vanessa Williams, Saul Rubinek, Dakin Matthews, and Lloyd Bridges), and the short drama Off the Beach (2013) which marsk her final acting work. Carver, who also taught within the Theater Department of the University of Southern California and received the 1986 Drama Logue Award for Outstanding Performance for the stage play "A Christmas Memory", died on 18 October 2013 at the age of 89 following a brief illness at her home in Woodland Hills, California. http://www.legacy.com/obituaries/latimes/obituary.aspx?page=lifestory&pid=167708055 http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/simon-simon-star-mary-carver-dies-651130 http://www.findagrave.com/memorial/153723083/mary-carver External links * * * Mary Carver at the BootHillBlogspot.com de:Mary Carver es:Mary Carver Category:Performers Category:ENT performers